Spying Love
by Sparkly-Puppies
Summary: My name is Agent Bella "Sheild" Swan and I'm a international spy. It is up to me and my partner Edward "Pretty Boy" Cullen and our team of spies to save the world. Hey! didnt say it would be easy. I also didnt say that falling in love could be too.AU/AH
1. Pretyy Boy, say whaa?

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and if I did I wouldn't be writing these names- Stephanie Myer and Ally Carter- they would be writing mine. So I had this amazing idea about spies and twilight so her you go and PLEAZ REVIEWWWW IM DESPERATE YESSSSSS IAMMMMMM**

When I was a little girl all I wanted to be was a spy while other girls my age were going to be ballerinas, same with other things like playing dress up, they dress as princess, I dressed in all black prepared to go to a mission, they watched _Cinderella_, I watched _James bond._ Later when I was into the learning stage and had an IQ of a physiologist with a hundred degrees. You kinda get noticed and by noticed I mean by the government, so they can recruit in a highly educated private school for girls so they can teach to become a proper spy.

And became a spy I did. Nobody knew that I was capable, but it was in no time they started assigning me on highly dangerous mission as soon I came out of _High School_ and became an international secret agent operative. Instead of following the missions, I lead them. Sure my job is dangerous but that's the most fun part. Adrenaline pumping through your body and how it's up to you so save everyone from the bad guys. Save I did often, but the bad guys were always mad scientist, drug dealers, super evil villains.

So it didn't really come as a surprise from me that right in the middle of my mission which if you ask me is ridiculous and didn't make someone else do it. My boss called, and when I say boss I mean the head chief of CIA and FBI combined.

What do I do you ask? Well for starter I make up a really lame excuse to hide my cover then hightail it out of there in my nice minivan (not my actual car it's for the mission) going a billion miles over the speed limit In a pair of mini shorts that had tons of different colored hearts in them and a then peach tank with a white on over it.

Making my way through all of security into woman's designer clothing building. Also in case you wondering no imp not going to change before I meet the boss because when the boss says to come to her office ASAP that's what you do As Soon As Possible.

Walking (cough….running like a maniac…..cough) down the building through the top floor and bursting in her office.

Now when being a spy has taught me is to ALWAYS observe your surroundings before anything. The first thing I saw in the office was a man with lovely bronze hair that seemed to shine under the glass wall (tinted so we can see outside but the outside can't see us) He looked about my age but maybe a couple years older, I can tell he doesn't work under a desk buy how muscular he looked only if he was wearing a tight t-shirt and dark jeans. His skin had a light, light tan to it like a pale but with color with it. I could tell he was beautiful even before looking at his face that is how handsome he is.

Back to the topic here! Some of you may be wondering who The Boss is. Well the boss is a women-spy named Esme. Just Esme. No last name because apparently it's classified. Sort of like the Charlie's Angles and how the angles only knew him as Charlie nothing else. She is like the Queen in the spy world. There are legends and rumors about to no end. Over the years we have a certain relationship that we have our own routine of communication. If you were looking on the outside it might look like disrespect of my superior. It's more of an understanding. You give the assignments and I'll make sure they get done efficiently. Even though she looked like she could be my mother. (Impossible because my mom lives in Florida with her young husband) She had dark hair and weird enough no wrinkles. Esme was the type of person who can age but not look a day over 30.

"Okay…I'm...here…what the big emergency…..is"I panted after bursting through the door.

"Bella why don't you take a seat by Agent Mason here," Esme asked me.

"What exactly is this all about?"I asked after I sat down by_ Agent Mason._

"That is what I want to talk to you about," she said.

"You see B Mr. Mason here is from another secret organization for international spies such as yourself. He has been sent here so you two can work together on a life or death mission." Esme explained.

I looked at Agent Mason with a look of shock. _I had to work with him!_ Why can't I do it by myself?

"Esme, I don't see why I have to with Mason when I'm perfectly capable of handling whatever it is you want done." I said with a tone of disobedience. Mason looked at me shocked that I would use such a tone to my boss.

"Well that's a decsion that Edward's superior and I should make is it," not even the slightest unfazed of what I said.

"Fine but I want to choose who is at least is on our team of investigating this case," I replied reliantly but determined to get some sastification out of this situation.

"That is fine. The team is made up of six operatives including yourselves, you pick three and Edward picks three together you make the team up. It only seems fair." Esme affirmed.

"That is a wonderful idea Esme" Edward Mason confirmed. That was the first time I heard him speak during the whole meeting. His voice was beautiful like bells ringing. After I got over the shock of him speaking I just had to snort, even though it's unladylike and all. Come on, what a suck up.

"Who do you choose on the team Agents" asked Esme.

"You already know who I want to work with, Esme, my girls." I replied rather confidently because they always worked with me.

"I liked to word with my boys, Agent McCray, and Agent Whitlock," Edward requested.

"Great, now that we have that near of the end of the world ordeal done with, I like to know what exactly it is that we are dealing with drug dealers, evil scientists," I demanded rather…. Sarcastically. Anyway I'm a spy I didn't say we had to be nice.

"Good point, Bella,"- really do I even bother in the slightest, it's like she is immune to me-"here are the files revealing the details of the mission, operatives, and past research." She said this while handing us the files.

"Your mission Ms. Swan and is to capture and defeat Dr.T,"- (incase you're wondering YES all evil guys have DR. and a LETTER by their name. It is unfortunally the law of evilness)-"and shut down his control and connection to nuclear weapons" Esme tone was strict in that suggested die or die trying.

It seemed my brain was turning and clicking like of what you see inside a grandfather clock. "Which roughly translates into if we don't handle this WIII can happen," I translated.

"Seems like it." Was she replied? _Sheesh_ no wonder there are two leaders and a full squad with the best of the best. "You two better head out to the lab. I'm guessing the team is already there." By guess she means know.

"Come on, pretty boy, we have to go" I tried to say before he could say something corny _like you_ _can count on us_.

"Don't worry Esme you can count on us to not let you down" pretty boy said resurely.

_Guess I spoke too soon._

After pushing (cough……threw…..cough) him out the door we headed to the lab which is basically a HQ for spies. It has everything from the latest tech. to the fastest cars. I mean it's a spy heaven.

All I kept thinking is that new jittery feeling when you get a new mission and it's all up to you. That and how Pretty Boy is either really polite or is totally into my boss.

**Okay how that was. Huh. Hello .anyone there. (Of course not now stop talking to the computer) that parenthesis was meaning ******** yep I went low enough to use a ………….HAPPY FACES….. People screaming…..not the happy face…….its frown is upside down……ahhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Okay that was weird any way all you really have to be ****REVIEW**** SEE HOW IT'S IN CAPITAL LETTERS THAT IMPORTANT. So you could just click that button that says review and write something nice. Much appreciated. **

**BYE…..**

**SpArKlY-PuPpIeS (YEAH THERE SOOOO CUTE PUPPY THAT SPARKLE)now review**


	2. Who said Lipstick isnt lethal?

**AN: First off I just want to thank you for all the reviews you guys sent ****5****that just….wow... made my day really. I didn't think that anyone would really you know read my story but the fact that you guys reviewed just made me want to make it that much cooler. I was reading what everyone sent me and I decided to take a big responsibility and update this story at least once a week and if I don't then I give you guys permission to make flame reviews and bug me sooo much that I will have no choice but REVIEW **

**Look at me being all mushy on you guys I should probably stop before you quit reading this.**

**Disclaimer: Remember characters and all that stuff belongs to Stephanie Meyer... Oh and Ally Carter for even giving me the Idea of writing this…….: ) oh and incase I forgot to mention this REVIEW really do it and I hear it cures stupidity of reading peoplz storys and not reviewing ….the ….jerks….soooo**

I couldn't help it as we were walking away from Esme's Office then to check him out through the corner of my eye. I mean if from a distance I thought he was hot, just seeing him up close. Usually if I decide to date anyone they either have to have a stable job, really sweet, and someone who in my opinion is a good person. Of course when they ask me out me being a spy is secret in which it stays that way. Hence the problem in my love life. How am I supposed to explain that I missed our date because I was in Puerto Rico busting a drug dealer using only my high heels (that have a cap on the heel part to hide the knife. What a kick huh.) And lipstick ( the kind with the laser that burns almost anything, yah I should know ate a frozen pizza using that thing. Good even though it was burnt) that my friend is where they break up with me that and the secretive part.

Why bring this up you may ask? It's so I can convince myself why it would never work between Edward and I. And just to prove it to you here's a list of reasons…

_ The why I can't date Edward Anthony Masen List_

**(AN: apparently Mason is not spelled with a E so whoever sent that review about my mistake thx)**

_The fact I had to check his record to find out his middle name._

_He's a spy_

_Someone like that would never go for a plain Jane like me_

_He's gorgeous _

_We are partners in this mission_

_It could interfere with work_

_He's a spy_

_I can't even think of another reason that is how bad it would be if we decided to date…hypothetically of course. _

Okay that it the list has won. Even though he is incredibly gorgeous it is absolutely impossible for him and me to get together. Yep that is final. (Inside you can hear me crying)

Apparently while I was having his inner battle inside my head not only was I gawking at him like an idiot, but managed to trip on nothing.

_Seriously. _

There. Was. Nothing. There.

Did I forget to mention that I might, itsy, weensy, just a little bit, be clumsy. ( Yeah I know what you're thinking: you made the right career choice Bella Swan) In my defense I have always been clumsy since birth so I' am very used to it by now.

Still it doesn't take the embarrassment out of it. Especially if Pretty Boy is staring at you like you're the most retarded person on the planet. Why the hell you are a spy if you can't walk through a flat surface. (No really I wasn't kidding that is exactly what is face looked like)

So after he helped me up and listened to my really lame excuse…..

_"I think that was the invisible wire made for security incase buglers' tried to come this way," _

Yeah try keeping a straight face when someone is giving you that excuse because let me tell you he didn't even try to hide his smirk.

Then we came to a halt by a sliver door that looked like to be bolted to the wall.

"Name and password, please?" It said in a computerized voice box.

"Agent Isabella Marie Swan codename Shield, password wolves den," I replied then looked at Edward and said, "remember that if you ever want to come in again," he nodded.

We both walked in to find that indeed everyone was here. I think it's because I feel more at home and comfortable here that it gave me a major confidence boost along with a hilter one because I feel more in control then before.

There was a long stainless steel table with two chairs across from each other and one chair on either end. Seated across from each other is what I guess my girls and his guys. Also known as the conference room.

Also there was technology all over the room with little sections cut off. See there are at least six different doors that led into the section. One was for research and information, another one was for disguise and accessories (also known as the super cool gadgets that go with our outfits so we don't look like dorks carrying big cameras and laser guns. Yah not so much appealing is it), then there is transportation and weaponry (also known for those cool flying cars we drive along with small bugs that look like flies but are actually little flying cameras that are watching everything you do),and the defense/ work out/ practice room (wear we work off all those extra calories and stay in shape), last but not least the last two rooms are offices for the paper work we have to do whenever we finish a mission.

Basically the conference room was the center of the who room which is shaped as a oval and the doors are along the edge all around the conference room. **Make note** we are spies and because you are a spy everyone just assumes that you either like black or silver, and if you're really lucky they will decorate your unit for you in stainless steel everything with a light blue glow around the room. That not the only surprise they give you a uniform in…..da…da… yep you guessed it BLACK. This is the only way you can describe our unit. (In case some people are wondering that right there was an example of sarcasm)

Anyway when Pretty Boy just went ahead and sat at the head of the table like he was king of the world. Figures he is a man after all.

Me. I walk toward the stereo to turn on 21 Guns by Greenday (**AN: which is my fav song) **after I selected the song, someone snorted. I turned around and looked at the culprit who was this big muscle man that too looked handsome in a big brother way. Also who snorts really isn't it rude to snort (pig). Anyway I stood and walked to the other end of the table and stared directly at him.

"Is there something stuck up your nose or do you have problems?" I intentionally made it sound like he was either A) mentally ill or B) a pig.

"Yeah can you turn off that noise you call music off," he replied unfazed by the fact I called him a retarded pig. We'll just have to put him in his place. Now don't we and personally this is my favorite part telling off the smart alike.

"yes, of course"- the pig just smirked at this-"now when you become leader and in charge of the mission and bought your own stereo so you can have a dancing unicorn monster fights (man I need to see a therapist, bad) then you can turn it off" my voice was so sickly sweet and menacing that he winced and nodded.

The girls in front of him just laughed at him. See those girls are my best friends. We've known each other since I got sent to a private all girls school because I hacked into the pentagon without getting caught just to see if Bill Clinton was still the President of the U.S. See this school was made especially for spies like I said before. Of course thought it was a highly intelligent school for smart kids. Which technically it was, I mean we have to be smart. Right. We still stayed friends even when we became spies because we went on the same missions. Tis, the reason I choose them for this important assignment.

"Why don't we get to know each other since we will be working together," I suggested.

"Good idea Agent Swan let's do that because we have to trust each other," Agent Masen complimented and all I could think was_ he said I had a good Idea!!!!!!_

"That's right because you don't want to be in a situation where it's just you and your partner and end up being shot in the head because your partner is mad at you for eating her fries," I said demonstrating my point by pretending to shoot the pig.

"I'll be first," my ever perky best friend, Alice. For someone so small she can pack a punch let me tell you. Alice can only be describe as beautiful almost painfully so.

"Alright Alice the floors yours," I encouraged because I 'm a _very very _good friend and is not stalling to have her turn at ALL.

"Great...um I specialize in disguise and accessories my name is Agent Alice Brandon code name pixie. I went to a private spy school and bla bla bla bla bla bla……," after that I sort of stopped listening. If you knew Alice that tends to happen a lot.

One by one everyone shared including me even if the whole time I'm red in the face and embarrassed to the point of stuttering. (Yeah speaking class was a terrible experience for me.) SO downright everyone had codenames some I may or may not have contributed too.

Alice Brandon- codename: Pixie- Disguise and Accessories

Jasper Whitlock- codename: The Chill Pill (CP) - Research and information

Rosalie Hale-codename: Blondie-transportation and weaponry

Emmett McCarty- codename: Muscles (aka pig) - defense

Edward Cullen- codename: Volvo owner (aka pretty boy) - boss

Isabella Swan- codename: sheild – boss

"Okay now that is taken care for I think we should get to sleep and meet up first thing in the morning," Pretty boy said thoughtfully.

"Before you go I want Jasper to do a check on possible location and background on the terrorists, Alice for disguises, and Rose for transportation. When you're done you may go." I commanded.

When everyone left to go and it was only Edward and myself. I was surprised when he turned around.

"I look forward to working with you Bella," though his voice was kind I can see a hint of a smirk on his features.

"Dido," I replied (really what a smart remark NOT)

After driving back to my empty, cozy but lonely small house. I took a shower, got dressed, and ate a delicious dinner. When I finally went to bed and then asleep.

My dreams were filled with him.

**MAN u must hate me. I would. But now that school has started and homework it's just going to be that much harder. Anyway I promise to update once a week preferably Sundays. Sorry guys **

**-Sparkly-puppies because I just can't choose which is cooler vamps who sparkle (hehehe sparkling Edward) and puppy's aka cute wolves (buff Jake) **

**See ya **


	3. Of Dreams and Secrety Meetings?

**So… I think I owe you guys an apology, I'm Sorry. For totally forgetting and not updating this story and leaving you all hanging. To be honest, I forgot all about this story, and that I even made an account. But, hey, IM BACK.! & readdyer then ever...if ready-ier is a word? Apparently it's not because threes this red squiggle under it. Haha, Anyways, here it is the THIRD chapter, wow … I'm dedicated. Hahaaa. (: Remember, REVIEW. It makes me smile. -**** Like this. (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters; unfortunately Stephanie Meyer stole all my fucking ideas. Haha Also, Ally Carter for giving the idea of spies. **

Chapter Three: Of dreams and secret meetings.

I woke up with a sweat coming off my body and suicidal thoughts, as I hopped off of bed and started getting ready. While, brushing my teeth I deciding to go over last night's dream...

_Usually when I have dreams, if any, they start off as me kicking some evil guy's ass and laughing mechanically. So here I was kicking this guys … ass. When, all of a sudden I'm not in Russia (the current location of the "ass kicking") but, I'm at the HQ. _

_Being confused, I turn around to get the hell out. Who do I have the honors of seeing? Pretty Boy, that's who. _

"_What's happening?" I asked while my eyebrow furrowed questionably._

"_Weren't you the one who suggested we meet as the head leaders of the assignment to get a better … understanding of each other?" Edward smirking as he started to walk towards me._

"_Eh, I did?" _

_Weird. I don't remember asking to meet up with him... voluntarily, that is._

_I couldn't help but notice as he kept getting closer, and closer. Resulting, in me getting backed up to one of the doors to the various rooms that separated from the common room._

"_Bella, what don't you say we start getting knowing each other, now." His eyes twinkling with mischief and … dare I say it... arousal? _

"_Ahh…" Why can't I talk? What's wrong with me! _

_Why is the thought of him being attracted to me in something other than being partners for this mission make my legs turn into jelly?_

"_Shh.., don't talk." Edward said, shushing me with one of his fingers._

_Or at least I thought it was one of his fingers, until I saw that instead he put his through my hair and moving closer to me until lips were on mine. _

_I couldn't breathe._

_Just the feel, was indescribable. It felt like home. If that made any sense? Almost like a warm summer day, when your outside for most of the part and you can just feel the sun soaking into your skin, kissing your flesh with the most delicious flames. _

_That's what Edwards kiss did to me. _

_Soon, I felt the door come from behind me, as he magically opened it without me even noticing it._

_Instead of the room being filled with cars and high tech weaponry as I imagined there was only a bed. In the middle of the room. Oh my god._

_But, before I could get to the good part. (; _

_I woke up. _

Oh god, just thinking about it makes me dizzy.

"Agent Isabella Swan, code name: Shield, password: wolves den" I said in a monotone voice while walking in to headquarters.

Of course I was the last person there; everyone else was sitting around the table waiting for me.

I checked my watch, 7:30 a.m. exactly on time. Well, at least no one can say I'm late, they were the ones early. Geesh, how can anyone want to go here early? C'mon did I mention the silver, black, and blue thing? Fer real.

"I hope you all weren't waiting too long." I said.

"Ah, not at all. We'll just decide to arrive early, to discuss the plan." Replied Pretty Boy.

Wow, what an asshole. He told everyone to arrive early just to make it look like I'm a bad leader. Well, if there were thoughts about us hooking up, there long gone. Because I don't do, assholes. Sorry, Pretty Boy but that's one of 'Date Guidebook Rules'. Yep, you lucked out.

"Oh, wow. What have you came up with, if you don't mind me asking? Because obviously I've been missing out on some things here?" I asked while glaring at him.

"Well, Thanks to CP we now know the current location spot of the transporting of all the nuclear weapons Dr. T has set up." God, I hate men that are beautiful. It's hard to glare at someone when all you can think about is how pretty their eyes are. Luckily, I managed.

"Interesting. So, where is that?"

"It is in the northern part of Brazil off the Atlantic Coast." Replied Pixie. That's it; my girls always have my back. Wait a minute, then why did they show to this meeting so early. Hmm. I'm going to have to have a talk to them.

"Okay, Pixie I want you to make some disguises and some of the usual accessories." I ordered.

"The usual? Awhh, cant I mix it up a lil?" she asked.

"Sure, and Blondie, I want the jet ready to launch with all weaponry ready on board, got it?"

She nodded.

"Alright, get on it. We leave at 13 hours." I commanded. That's right Pretty Boy, I can be authorities too. & make you look like a bigger ass than you already are.

They all scurried to do their jobs, accept Pig who just sat there and ate a … donut. Wtf is with that guy.

"Oh, Agent Cullen, may I have a word with you in my office, please?" I said politely. Although, inside I was thinking about all the guns and knives I have hidden inside my draws.

"My pleasure, Bella," he said. Ugh, don't reply all hot and stuff on me, pretty boy, imma cuh you in my office.

I opened the door and let him go in before me, and then I gently closed the door, walked behind my desk and sat down.

"What is it you want to discuss with me, Agent Swam?" he asked innocently.

"Let's cut the shit, Agent Cullen. You're trying to take total control of this case and I don't like it. Esme said that we're BOTH in charge and quite frankly, I think she was saying mostly me. So, if you would so kindly step down you high horse, and holding secret meetings behind my back then maybe, just MAYBE we can become a team. Do you understand?"

"I-I .." he begun to say but was cut rudely by me.

"Oh, and Agent Cullen. I take Bullshit from no one, so if this case is too much to handle from someone such as yourself then you should just say so right now. Because I take missions like these very seriously and so do my girls. So, if we both can agree to start working together, then this should go by more smoothly from now on. Agreed?" I said.

"Ehh, agreed." He said and we shook on it.

"Alright, let's do this thing." I smirked and walked out of my office.

**So, how was that? Not bad, for updating huh?**

**Anyways, thoughts? Pleaseee,, review , I want to know I did and what I need to approve even if it's a little one like "You suck balls go find a life" haha. **

**Also, I'm going to try and update more often from now on. So peace,**

**Xoxoxox- sparkly puppies.((:**


End file.
